Bowser
King Bowser Koopa (大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa “Great Demon King Koopa”, in English also Lord Bowser, King Koopa commonly in other media) is the primary antagonist of the Mario series and is the archenemy of Mario. Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach. He is the leader of the Koopa race. Although Bowser has joined forces with Mario in a few games, he has never ceased to kidnap Princess Peach and attempt to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom since his first appearance in Super Mario Bros.. As the central villain of one of the world’s most popular video game franchises, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable video game villains ever, though he has comic-relief roles in most of the RPGs. Though their origins are unknown, Bowser has eight children; the seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Info Physical Appearance Bowser differs greatly from the rest of the Koopas, who appear mainly as bipedal tortoises. His iconic features include a large, spiked shell, horns, razor-sharp teeth, and a shock of red hair. In addition, while most Koopas appear to be herbivorous and prefer fruits and vegetables as their diet, Bowser, due to his sharp teeth, prefers meat, particularly from victims he hunts down and captures (with his carnivorous side confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story), though he has, on occasion, consumed vegetation, as well. He is physically powerful, can breathe fire, and is said to have skills in black magic, as he teleports off the Bowser's Star Reactor battle place when beaten. Bowser's physical size tends to vary from game to game. In most games, he is very large, but there are exceptions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he is barely bigger than Mario. Powers and abilities Bowser has many powers from dark magic that include teleporting, causing shockwaves to come out of his jumps, fire breath, charging, and transforming victims. Personality Bowser is a villain of pure evil. Cruel and ruthless, Bowser is commonly portrayed as a power-hungry tyrant whose intentions are to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire universe. His crimes range from kidnapping Princess Peach to acts of terrorism, giving him a reputation feared and dreaded by the entire Mushroom World. He also does not doubt himself, and is always confident in his plans and appears to enjoy making fun of his victims. One of Bowser's common traits is his insatiable lust for power and conquest. He thinks of everything in terms of power, and is always looking for ways to extend his dominion over the world. Several times, Bowser has shown to possess an arrogant sense of entitlement. Indeed, in Super Mario Galaxy, it shown that political power is not enough for Bowser. Bowser believes that only he is worthy to rule the universe and reshape it in his own image. Bowser lacks a sense of empathy and shows as little mercy to his followers as to his enemies. He has an extremely low tolerance for failures and disrespect. Super Mario Galaxy depicts Bowser as having genocidal tendencies, as his plan consisted in the destruction of entire galaxies for the creation of his new galactic empire. The games tend to portray different sides of Bowser. The platform games portray Bowser as a serious, relentless and legitimate villain, who will stop at no end to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, the RPGs depict him as a comic villain, reflecting the sympathetic aspects of his villainy as well as his clumsiness and ineptness. Despite his opposing personality, Bowser has rarely shown emotions other than anger or hatred. However, it should be noted that, despite Bowser's evil nature, he is actually in love with Princess Peach and has tried to win her heart on several occasions. Bowser does not know, however, that his constant attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom has made Peach hate him. In other words, he has shown that he has a soft side of him; that he cares for his children and sometimes helps Mario and Luigi in several games. Against Sora's Team Bowser has it in for both Mario and Sora after stopping him from having a "princess harem" once Sora dealt the big blow with the strike of the keyblade. Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Mario characters Category:Movie characters Category:Living characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Xemnas' Gang Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Fighters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users